wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXVII
Wierny Soroka wiózł swego pułkownika przez lasy głębokie, sam nie wiedząc, dokąd jechać, co począć, gdzie się obrócić. Kmicic nie tylko był ranny, ale i ogłuszony wystrzałem. Soroka od czasu do czasu maczał szmatę w kuble wiszącym przy koniu i obmywał mu twarz; chwilami zatrzymywał się dla podczerpnięcia świeżej wody przy strumieniach i jeziorkach leśnych, ale ani woda, ani postoje, ani ruch konia nie zdołały zrazu wrócić panu Andrzejowi przytomności — i leżał jak martwy, aż żołnierze jadący razem, a mniej doświadczeni w rzeczach ran od Soroki, poczęli się troskać, czy żyje. — Żyje — odpowiadał Soroka — za trzy dni tak będzie na koniu siedział jak każdy z nas. Jakoż w godzinę później Kmicic otworzył oczy i z ust jego wydobyło się jedno tylko słowo: — Pić! Soroka przytknął blaszankę z czystą wodą do jego warg, lecz pokazało się; że otwarcie ust sprawia panu Andrzejowi ból nieznośny — i nie mógł pić. Ale przytomności już nie stracił; jednakże o nic nie pytał, jak gdyby nic nie pamiętał; oczy miał szeroko otwarte i patrzył bezmyślnie na głębie leśne, na szmaty błękitnego nieba, widne nad głowami między gęstwiną, i na swoich towarzyszów; patrzył tak, jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu lub otrzeźwiony z upicia, i pozwolił, nie mówiąc ani słowa, opatrywać się Soroce, nie jęczał przy rozwiązywaniu bandażów — owszem, zimna woda, którą wachmistrz obmywał ranę, zdawała się sprawiać mu przyjemność, bo czasem uśmiechał się oczyma. A Soroka pocieszał go: — Jutro, panie pułkowniku, dur przejdzie. Da Bóg, że się uchronim. Jakoż pod wieczór odurzenie poczęło istotnie przechodzić, bo przed samym zachodem słońca Kmicic spojrzał przytomniej i nagle spytał: — Co tu taki szum? — Jaki szum? Nie ma żadnego — odpowiedział Soroka. I widocznie szumiało tylko w głowie pana Andrzeja, bo wieczór był pogodny. Zachodzące słońce, przenikając skośnymi promieniami w gęstwinę, przesycało złotymi blaskami mrok leśny i bramowało czerwone pnie sosen. Wiatr nie wiał— i tylko tu i ówdzie z leszczyny, brzóz i grabów spływały liście na ziemię albo zwierz pierzchliwy czynił lekki szelest, pomykając w głębiny boru przed jezdnymi. Wieczór był chłodny, jednakże gorączka poczęła widocznie chwytać pana Andrzeja, bo po kilkakroć powtórzył: — Mości książę! między nami na śmierć i życie! Ściemniło się wreszcie zupełnie i Soroka myślał już o noclegu, ale że weszli w mokry bór i błoto poczęło chlupotać pod kopytami, jechali więc dalej, aby dobrać się do wysokich i suchych części lasu. Jechali godzinę i drugą, nie mogąc przebrać się przez bagno. Tymczasem uczyniło się znów widniej, bo zeszedł księżyc w pełni. Nagle Soroka jadący na przedzie zeskoczył z kulbaki i począł pilno rozpatrywać grunt leśny. — Konie tędy szły — rzekł — widać ślady na błocie. — Kto mógł tędy przejeżdżać, kiedy tu żadnej drogi nie ma? — rzekł jeden z żołnierzy podtrzymujących pana Kmicica. — Ale ślady są — i to kupa cała! Ot, tam, między sosnami, widać jasno jak na dłoni. — Może bydło chodziło. — Nie może być. Nie pora leśnych pastwisk, widać wyraźnie kopyta, jużci, jacyś ludzie musieli tędy przejeżdżać. Dobrze by było choćby budę leśniczą znaleźć. — To jedźmy śladem. — Jazda! Soroka wskoczył znowu na konia i ruszyli. Ślady kopyt w torfiastym gruncie ciągle były wyraźne, a niektóre, o ile przy świetle księżyca można było miarkować, wydawały się zupełnie świeże. Jednakże konie zapadały do kolan i wyżej. Już obawiali się żołnierze, czy przebrną, czy głębsze jeszcze topiele nie odkryją się przed nimi, gdy po upływie pół godziny do nozdrzy ich doszedł zapach dymu i żywicy. — Smolarnia tu musi być! — rzekł Soroka. — A ot! tam skry widać! — rzekł żołnierz. I rzeczywiście, w dali ukazała się smuga czerwonawego, przesyconego płomieniem dymu, około której skakały iskry tlejącego pod ziemią ogniska. Zbliżywszy się ujrzeli żołnierze chatę, studnię i dużą szopę, zbitą z bierwion sosnowych. Konie, zmęczone drogą, poczęły rżeć — liczne rżenia odpowiedziały im spod szopy, a jednocześnie przed jezdnymi stanęła jakaś postać ubrana w kożuch przewrócony wełną do góry. — A siła koni? — spytał człowiek w kożuchu. — Chłopie! Czyja to smolarnia? — rzekł Soroka. — Coście wy za jedni? Skądeście się tu wzięli? — pytał znowu smolarz głosem, w którym widoczny był przestrach i zdziwienie. — Nie bój się! — odpowiedział Soroka — nie zbóje! — Jedźcie w swoją drogę, nic tu po was! — Zamknij pysk i do chaty prowadź, póki prosim. A nie widzisz, chamie, że rannego wieziem! — Coście za jedni? — Pilnuj, abym ci z rusznicy nie odpowiedział. Lepsi od ciebie, parobku! Prowadź do chaty, a nie, to cię we własnej smole ugotujem. — Jeden się przed wami nie obronię, ale będzie nas więcej. Gardła wy tu położycie! — Będzie i nas więcej, prowadź! — To i chodźcie, nie moja sprawa. — Co masz jeść dać, to daj — i gorzałki. Pana wieziemy, który zapłaci. — Byle stąd żyw wyjechał. Tak rozmawiając weszli do chaty, w której na kominie palił się ogień, a z garnków postawionych na trzonie rozchodził się zapach duszonego mięsiwa. Izba była dość przestronna. Soroka zaraz na wstępie zauważył, iż pod ścianami stało sześć tapczanów okrytych obficie baranimi skórami. — To tu jakaś kompanija mieszka — mruknął do towarzyszów. Podsypać rusznice i czuj duch! Tego chama pilnować, by nie umknął. Niechże dzisiejszej nocy kompanija śpi na dworze, bo my z izby nie ustąpim. — Panowie nie przyjadą dziś — rzekł smolarz. — To i lepiej, bo nie będziem się o kwaterę spierali, a jutro sobie pojedziem — odparł Soroka — tymczasem wykiń mięsiwo na misę, bośmy głodni, i koniom owsa nie żałuj. — A skąd by tu owsa wziąść przy smolarni, wielmożny panie żołnierzu? — Słyszeliśmy konie pod szopą, to musi być i owies; smołą ich nie żywisz. — To nie moje konie. — Czy twoje, czy nie twoje, jeść muszą jako i nasze. Żywo, chłopie! Żywo! jeśli ci skóra miła. Smolarz nie odrzekł nic. A tymczasem żołnierze złożyli śpiącego pana Andrzeja na tapczanie — po czym sami zasiedli do wieczerzy i jedli chciwie duszone mięsiwo wraz z bigosem, którego obszerny sagan znalazł się na kominie. Były także i jagły, a w komorze, przy izbie, znalazł Soroka spory gąsiorek gorzałki. Jednakże sam z lekka się tylko zakropił i żołnierzom pić nie dał, bo postanowił mieć się przez noc na baczności. Ta opróżniona chata z tapczanami na sześciu mężów i z szopą, w której rżało stado koni, wydała mu się dziwną i podejrzaną. Sądził po prostu, że to jest schronisko zbójeckie, tym bardziej że w tej samej komorze, z której wyniósł gąsiorek, odkrył sporo oręża pozawieszanego na ścianach i beczkę prochu oraz rozmaite rupiecie, widocznie w dworach szlacheckich porabowane. Na wypadek gdyby nieobecni mieszkańcy tej chaty wrócili, nie można było spodziewać się od nich nie tylko gościnności, ale nawet miłosierdzia; zamierzył więc Soroka zająć zbrojną ręką chatę i trzymać się w niej przemocą lub drogą układów. Było to konieczne i ze względu na zdrowie Kmicica, dla którego podróż mogła stać się zgubną, i ze względu na wspólne wszystkich bezpieczeństwo. Soroka był to żołnierz kuty i bity, któremu jedno tylko uczucie obcym było, to jest uczucie trwogi. A jednak teraz, na wspomnienie księcia Bogusława, strach go brał. Zostając z dawnych lat w służbie Kmicica, wierzył on ślepo nie tylko w męstwo, ale i w szczęście młodego pana; widział niejednokrotnie jego czyny przechodzące zuchwalstwem miarę wszelką i graniczące prawie z szaleństwem, które jednak udawały się i uchodziły płazem. Odbył z Kmicicem wszystkie "podchody" pod Chowańskiego, brał udział we wszystkich zabijatykach, napadach, zajazdach, porwaniach i doszedł do przekonania, że młody pan wszystko może, wszystko potrafi, z każdej toni się wyratuje i każdego, kogo zechce, pogrąży. Kmicic tedy był dla niego uosobieniem największej potęgi i szczęścia — a owóż widocznie teraz trafił swój na swego — nie! widocznie pan Kmicic trafił na lepszego od siebie... Jak to? Jeden mąż, który był już w ręku Kmicica, porwany, bezbronny, zdołał wydostać się z jego rąk i mało tego: obalić samego Kmicica, pogromić jego żołnierzy i przerazić ich tak, że zbiegli bojąc się jego powrotu? Był to dziw nad dziwy i Soroka głowę tracił myśląc o tym — wszystkiego się bowiem na tym świecie spodziewał, tylko nie tego, by znalazł się ktoś taki, kto by po panu Kmicicu przejechał. — Zali skończyło się już nasze szczęście? — mruczał do siebie rozglądając się ze zdumieniem dokoła. Więc choć dawniej, bywało, szedł z zamkniętymi oczyma za panem Kmicicem na kwatery Chowańskiego, otoczone ośmdziesięciotysięczną armią, teraz, na wspomnienie tego długowłosego księcia z panieńskimi oczyma i różową twarzą, ogarniał go zabobonny przestrach. I sam nie wiedział, co czynić. Przerażała go myśl, że jutro lub pojutrze trzeba będzie zjechać na bite trakty, na których może ich spotkać sam straszliwy książę lub jego pogoń. Dlatego to właśnie zjechał z drogi w głębokie lasy — a obecnie pragnął zostać w onej leśnej chacie, póki by się nie zmyliły i nie znużyły pogonie. Lecz że i to schronisko, z innych powodów, nie wydawało mu się bezpiecznym, chciał wiedzieć, czego się trzymać, i w tym celu kazał żołnierzom strażować przy drzwiach i oknach chaty, a sam rzekł do smolarza: — Weź, chłopie, latarnię i chodź ze mną. — Chyba łuczywem wielmożnemu panu zaświecę, bo nie masz latarni. — To świeć łuczywem; spalisz szopę i konie, wszystko mi jedno! Na takie dictum latarnia znalazła się zaraz w komorze. Soroka kazał chłopu iść naprzód, sam zaś szedł za nim z pistoletem w garści. — Kto tu mieszka w tej chacie? — pytał po drodze. — Panowie mieszkają. — Jak ich zowią? — Tego mi nie wolno powiedzieć. — Widzi mi się, chłopie, że weźmiesz w łeb! — Mój jegomość — odpowiedział smolarz — jeślibym zełgał jakie przezwisko, to też musiałbyś się jegomość kontentować. — Prawda jest! A siła tych panów? — Jest stary pan i dwóch paniczów, i dwóch czeladzi. — Jakże to, szlachta? — Pewnie, że szlachta. — I tu mieszkają? — Czasem tu, a czasem Bóg wie gdzie! — A te konie skąd? — Panowie naprowadzają, a skąd, Bóg wie! — Rzeknij prawdę: nie rozbijają twoi panowie na gościńcu? — Czy ja, mój jegomość, wiem? Widzi mi się, że konie biorą, a komu, to nie moja głowa. — A co z końmi robią? — Czasem wezmą sztuk dziesięć, dwanaście, ile jest, i popędzą a dokąd, to też nie wiem. Tak rozmawiając doszli do szopy, z której słychać było parskanie koni i weszli do środka. — Świeć! — rzekł Soroka. Chłop podjął latarnię w górę i począł oświecać konie stojące szeregiem przy ścianie. Soroka opatrywał jednego po drugim okiem znawcy i głową kręcił, językiem mlaskał i mruczał: — Nieboszczyk pan Zend rad by był... Są polskie, moskiewskie... a ten wałach niemiec... i ona klacz także... Zacne konie. A co im dajecie? — Żeby nie zełgać, mój jegomość, tom tu dwie polanki owsem obsiał jeszcze z wiosny. — To twoi panowie od wiosny konie sprowadzają? — Nie, ale mi czeladnika z rozkazem przysłali. — Toś ty ich? — Ja byłem ich, nim na wojnę poszli. — Na jaką wojnę? — Czy ja wiem, mój jegomość. Poszli daleko, jeszcze zeszłego roku, a wrócili latem. — A czyj teraz jesteś? — To królewskie lasy. — Kto cię tu osadził na smolarni? — Borowy królewski, panów krewny, który z nimi też konie prowadzał, ale jak raz z nimi pojechał, tak i więcej nie wrócił. — A goście jacy tu u panów nie bywali? — Tu nikt nie trafi, bo bagna naokoło i tylko jedno przejście; dziwno mi to, mój jegomość, żeście trafili, bo kto nie trafi, tego i bagno wciągnie. Soroka chciał zrazu odpowiedzieć, że i te lasy, i to przejście zna dobrze, ale po chwili namysłu postanowił lepiej zamilczeć, a natomiast spytał: — A duże to bory? Chłop nie zrozumiał pytania. — Jak to? — Daleko idą? — Oj ! kto je tam przeszedł: jedne się kończą, drugie zaczynają, a Bóg tam wie, gdzie ich nie ma. Ja tam nie był. — Dobrze! — rzekł Soroka. To rzekłszy kazał chłopu wrócić i sam zawrócił do chaty. Po drodze rozmyślał, co mu czynić przystoi, i wahał się. Z jednej strony przychodziła mu ochota, korzystając z nieobecności mieszkańców chaty, brać konie jak swoje i z rabunkiem umykać. Łup był cenny i konie bardzo przypadły do serca staremu żołnierzowi, ale po chwili zwalczył pokusę. Wziąść łatwo, jeno co dalej czynić? Bagna naokoło, jedno wyjście — jak do niego trafić? Przypadek raz posłużył, ale może nie posłużyć drugi raz. Iść śladem kopyt na nic, boć pewnie mieszkańcy mieli tyle rozumu, że poczynili umyślnie śladowe drogi fałszywe i zdradne, wiodące wprost do topieli. Soroka znał dobrze proceder ludzi, którzy konie kradną lub łupem biorą. Myślał więc i rozważał, nagle uderzył się pięścią w głowę: — Kiep ze mnie! — mruknął — toż wezmę chłopa na postronek i każę się wyprowadzić na gościniec. Nagle wstrząsnął się wymówiwszy ostatni wyraz. — Na gościniec? A tam ten książę i pogoń... "Piętnaście koni trzeba stracić! — rzekł sobie w duchu stary wyga z takim żalem, jakby te konie od małego wyhodował. — Nie może być inaczej, tylko skończyło się nasze szczęście. Trzeba siedzieć w chacie, póki pan Kmicic nie wyzdrowieje, siedzieć z wolą mieszkańców albo bez woli, a co potem będzie, to już pułkownika głowa." Tak rozmyślając wrócił do chaty. Czujni żołnierze stali przy drzwiach i choć widzieli z dala latarkę migocącą w ciemności, tęż samą, z którą Soroka i smolarz wyszli, przecie kazali im się opowiedzieć, kto są, zanim puścili ich do chaty. Soroka dał ordynans, by strażujący zmienili się o północku, sam zaś rzucił się na tapczan obok Kmicica. W chacie uczyniło się cicho, jeno świerszcze rozpoczęły zwykłą muzykę, w przyległej komórce myszy chrobotały w nagromadzonych tam rupieciach, od czasu do czasu zaś chory budził się i marzył widocznie gorączkowo, bo do uszu Soroki dolatywały bezładne jego słowa: — Miłościwy królu, odpuść... Tamci zdrajcy... Wszystkie ich sekreta powiem... Rzeczpospolita sukno czerwone... Dobrze, mam cię, mości książę... Trzymaj!... Miłościwy królu!... Tędy, bo tam zdrada! Soroka podnosił się na tapczanie i słuchał, lecz chory, zakrzyknąwszy raz i drugi, zasypiał, a potem znów budził się i wołał: — Oleńka! Oleńka, nie gniewaj się!... Dopiero koło północy uspokoił się zupełnie i zasnął na dobre. Soroka też począł drzemać, ale wnet zbudziło go ciche pukanie do drzwi chaty. Czujny żołnierz otworzył oczy natychmiast i zerwawszy się na równe nogi, wyszedł z chaty. — A co tam? — Panie wachmistrzu, smolarz uciekł. — Do stu diabłów! wnet on nam tu zbójów naprowadzi. A kto jego pilnował? — Biłous. — Poszedłem z nim konie poić — rzekł tłumacząc się Biłous. — Kazałem mu wiadro ciągnąć, a sam szkapy trzymałem... — I co? w studnię skoczył? — Nie, panie wachmistrzu, jeno między pnie, co ich wedle studni siła leży naciętych, i w karczowe doły: Puściłem konie, bo choćby się rozbiegły, to tu są drugie, i skoczyłem za nim, alem w pierwszym dole utknął. Noc, ciemno, jucha miejsce zna, tak i pomknął... Żeby go mór trafił! — Naprowadzi on nam tu diabłów, naprowadzi... Żeby go pioruny zatrzasły!. Wachmistrz uciął, a po chwili rzekł: — Nie będziemy się kładli, trzeba czuwać do rana: lada chwila kupa nadejść może. I dając przykład innym, sam zasiadł na progu chaty z muszkietem w ręku, żołnierze zaś siedli koło niego gwarząc między sobą z cicha, to podśpiewując półgłosem, to nasłuchując, czy wśród nocnych odgłosów boru nie dojdzie ich tętent i parskanie zbliżających się koni. Noc była pogodna i księżycowa, ale hałaśliwa. W głębinach leśnych wrzało życie. Była to pora bekowiska, więc puszcza brzmiała naokół groźnymi rykami jeleni. Odgłosy owe, krótkie, chrapliwe, pełne gniewu i zaciekłości, rozlegały się naokoło, we wszystkich częściach lasu, w głębiach i bliżej, czasem tuż, tuż, jakby o sto kroków za chatą. — Jeśli oni nadejdą, to też będą porykiwać, by nas zmylić — rzekł Biłous. — E! tej nocy nie nadejdą. Nim chłop do nich zdąży, to i dzień będzie! — odrzekł inny żołnierz. — Po dniu, panie wachmistrzu, zdałoby się chatę przetrząść i pod ścianami pokopać, bo jeśli zbóje tu mieszkają, to i skarby muszą być. — Najlepsze skarby w onej stajni — odparł Soroka wskazując ręką na szopę. — A pobierzem? — Głupiście! tu wyjścia nie ma, jeno bagna wkoło. — A przecieśmy przyjechali. — Bóg nas przeprowadził. Żywa dusza tu nie przyjdzie ani nie wyjdzie, jeśli drogi nie zna. — Po dniu znajdziem. — Nie znajdziem, bo umyślnie nakluczono i ślady są mylne. Nie trzeba było chłopa puszczać. — Wiadomo, że gościniec o dzień drogi — rzekł Biłous — i w tamtej stronie... Tu wskazał palcem na wschodnią część lasu. — Będziem jechać, póki nie przejedziem — ot co! — To myślisz, żeś już pan, jak będziesz na trakcie? Lepsza ci tu kula rozbójnika niż tam stryczek. — Jak to, ojcze? — rzekł Biłous. — Bo tam już pewno nas szukają. — Kto, ojcze? — Książę. Tu Soroka umilkł nagle, a za nim umilkli i inni, jakby zdjęci przestrachem. — Oj! — rzekł wreszcie Biłous. — Tu źle i tam źle; kruty ne werty! — Nagnali nas jak siromachów w sieci; tu zbóje, a tam książę! — rzekł inny żołnierz. — Niech ich tam piorun zapali! Wolę mieć sprawę ze zbójem niż z charakternikiem — odpowiedział Biłous — bo że ten książę niesamowity, to niesamowity. Zawratyński to przecie z niedźwiedziem wpół się brał, a on mu szablę wydarł jako dziecku. Nie może inaczej być, tylko go zaczarował, bo i to jeszcze widziałem, że jak się potem na Witkowskiego rzucił, to w oczach urósł jak sosna. Żeby nie to, nie byłby ja jego żywego puścił. — I tak kiep z ciebie, żeś na niego nie skoczył. — Co miałem robić, panie wachmistrzu? Myślałem tak: siedzi na najlepszym koniu, więc jak zechce, to ucieknie — a natrze, to się nie obronię, boć z charakternikiem nieludzka moc. W oczach ci zginie albo kurzawą się zakręci... — Prawda jest — rzekł Soroka — że gdym do niego strzelał, to go jakoby mgłą zasuło... i chybiłem... Z konia każdemu się chybić trafi, gdy się szkapa kręci, ale z ziemi to mi się od dziesięciu lat nie zdarzyło. — Co tu gadać! — rzekł Biłous — lepiej policzyć: Lubieniec, Witkowski, Zawratyński, nasz pułkownik — i wszystkich jeden mąż obalił, i to broni nie mający, takich ludzi, z których każdy z czterema nieraz rady sobie dawał. Bez diabelskiej pomocy nie mógłby on tego dokazać. — Polećmy dusze Bogu, bo jeśli on niesamowity, to mu diabeł i tu drogę pokaże. — A i bez tego długie on ma ręce, jako pan taki... — Cicho no! — rzekł nagle Soroka — coś tu po liściach szeleszcze. Żołnierze umilkli i nadstawili uszu. W pobliżu istotnie dały się słyszeć jakieś ciężkie kroki, pod którymi opadłe liście szeleściały bardzo wyraźnie. — Konie słychać — szepnął Soroka. Lecz kroki poczęły oddalać się od chaty, a wkrótce potem rozległo się groźne i chrapliwe beczenie jelenia. — To jelenie! Byk się łaniom oznajmia albo drugiego rogala straszy. — W całym lesie gody, jakoby się diabeł żenił. Umilkli znowu i poczęli drzemać, jeno wachmistrz podnosił czasem głowę i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, po czym głowa opadała mu zaraz na piersi. Tak zeszła godzina i druga, aż na koniec sosny najbliższe z czarnych uczyniły się szare, a wierzchołki bielały coraz bardziej, jakoby je kto roztopionym srebrem namaścił. Ryki jelenie umilkły i cisza zupełna zapanowała w głębiach leśnych. Z wolna brzask począł przechodzić w świtanie, białe i blade światło jęło wsiąkać w siebie różowe i złote blaski, na koniec nastał dzień zupełny i oświecił znużone twarze żołnierzy śpiących twardym snem pod chatą. Wtem drzwi się otwarły, Kmicic ukazał się w progu i zawołał: — Soroka! Bywaj! Żołnierze zerwali się na równe nogi. — Dla Boga, to wasza miłość na nogach? — rzekł Soroka. — A wy pospaliście się jak woły; można by wam łby poucinać i za płot powyrzucać, nimby się który rozbudził. — Czuwaliśmy do rana, panie pułkowniku, zasnęliśmy dopiero o dniu białym. Kmicic rozejrzał się dokoła. — Gdzie jesteśmy? — W lesie, panie pułkowniku. — To i ja widzę. Ale co to za chałupa? — Tego my sami nie wiemy. — Chodź za mną! — rzekł pan Andrzej. I cofnął się do wnętrza chaty. Soroka podążył za nim. — Słuchaj — rzekł Kmicic siadłszy na tapczanie — wszakże to książę do mnie strzelił? — Tak jest. — A co się z nim stało? — Uszedł. Nastała chwila milczenia. — To źle! — rzekł Kmicic — bardzo źle! Lepiej było go położyć niż żywego puszczać. — My tak i chcieli, ale... — Ale co? Soroka opowiedział pokrótce, co się stało. Kmicic słuchał nad podziw spokojnie, jeno oczy poczęły mu gorzeć, a w końcu rzekł: — Tedy on górą, ale się jeszcze spotkamy. Czemuś zjechał z gościńca? — Bałem się pogoni. — To i słusznie, bo pewno była. Za mało nas teraz na Bogusławową potęgę... diablo za mało!... Przy tym on do Prus ruszył, tam nie możemy go ścigać, trzeba czekać... Soroka odetchnął. Pan Kmicic widocznie nie obawiał się znów tak bardzo księcia Bogusława, skoro o pościgu mówił. Ta ufność udzieliła się od razu staremu żołnierzowi przywykłemu myśleć głową swego pułkownika i czuć jego sercem. Tymczasem pan Andrzej zamyślił się głęboko, nagle ocknął się i jął szukać czegoś koło siebie rękoma. — A gdzie to moje listy? — spytał. — Jakie listy? — Którem miał przy sobie... W pasie były zatknięte; gdzie pas? — pytał gorączkowo pan Andrzej. — Pas ja sam odpiąłem z waszej miłości, żeby waszej miłości lepiej było dychać; ot, tam leży. — Dawaj! Soroka podał skórzany pas podszyty irchą, w której były ściągane na sznurki kieszenie. Kmicic rozciągnął je i wydobył pośpiesznie papiery. — To glejty do komendantów szwedzkich, a gdzie listy? — rzekł pełnym niepokoju głosem. — Jakie listy? — powtórzył Soroka. — Do kroćset piorunów! listy hetmana do króla szwedzkiego, do pana Lubomirskiego i te wszystkie, które miałem... — Jeżeli w pasie ich nie ma, to nigdzie nie ma. Musiały zginąć w czasie jazdy. — Na koń i szukać! — krzyknął straszliwym głosem Kmicic. Lecz zanim zdumiony Soroka zdołał opuścić izbę, pan Andrzej zatoczył się na tapczan, jakby mu sił zbrakło, i porwawszy się rękoma za głowę, począł powtarzać jęczącym głosem: — Aj!... moje listy, moje listy!... Tymczasem żołnierze odjechali, prócz jednego, któremu Soroka rozkazał strażować przy chałupie. Kmicic pozostał sam w izbie i począł rozmyślać nad własnym położeniem, które nie było godne zazdrości. Bogusław uszedł. Nad panem Andrzejem zawisła straszliwa i nieunikniona zemsta potężnych Radziwiłłów. I nie tylko nad nim, ale nad wszystkimi, których kochał, a krótko mówiąc nad Oleńką. Wiedział to Kmicic, że książę Janusz nie zawaha się uderzyć go tam, gdzie będzie go mógł zranić najboleśniej, to jest wywrzeć zemstę na osobie Billewiczówny. A wszakże Oleńka była w Kiejdanach, na łasce i niełasce straszliwego magnata, którego serce nie znało miłosierdzia. Im więcej Kmicic rozmyślał nad swym położeniem, tym jaśniej dochodził do przekonania, że było ono po prostu straszne. Po porwaniu Bogusława Radziwiłłowie będą go mieli za zdrajcę; stronnicy Jana Kazimierza, ludzie sapieżyńscy i konfederaci zbuntowani na Podlasiu mają go także za zdrajcę, za potępioną duszę radziwiłłowską. Wśród licznych obozów, stronnictw i obcych wojsk zalegających w tej chwili pola Rzeczypospolitej nie było ani jednego obozu, ani jednej partii, ani jednego wojska, które by go nie poczytywało za największego i najzaciętszego wroga. Wszakże istnieje nagroda wyznaczona przez Chowańskiego za jego głowę, a teraz wyznaczą ją Radziwiłłowie, Szwedzi — a kto wie, czy już nie wyznaczyli i stronnicy nieszczęsnego Jana Kazimierza. "O! tom piwa nawarzył, a teraz pić muszę!" — myślał Kmicic. Porywając księcia Bogusława porwał go dlatego, by rzucić go pod nogi konfederatów, przekonać ich niezbicie, że z Radziwiłłami zrywa, i wkupić się między nich, zdobyć sobie prawo walczenia za króla i ojczyznę. Z drugiej strony, Bogusław w jego ręku był zakładnikiem bezpieczeństwa Oleńki. Lecz teraz, gdy Bogusław pogromił Kmicica i uszedł, nie tylko znikło bezpieczeństwo Oleńki, ale i dowód, że pan Kmicic szczerze porzucił radziwiłłowską służbę. Wszakże otwarta mu droga do konfederatów i jeśli trafi na oddział Wołodyjowskiego i jego przyjaciół pułkowników, może darują mu życie, ale czy za towarzysza przyjmą, czy mu uwierzą, czy nie pomyślą, że przybył na przeszpiegi albo dlatego, by ducha psuć i ludzi do Radziwiłłów przeciągać? Tu wspomniał, że ciąży na nim krew konfederacka, wspomniał, że on to pierwszy zbił zbuntowanych Węgrów i dragonów w Kiejdanach, że rozpraszał zbuntowane chorągwie lub zmuszał je do poddania, że rozstrzeliwał opornych oficerów i wycinał żołnierzy, że szańczykami otoczył i umocnił Kiejdany, a przez to Radziwiłłowi tryumf na Żmudzi zapewnił... "Jakże mi tam iść? — pomyślał sobie — toż by im zaraza milszym była gościem niż moja osoba!... Z Bogusławem na arkanie przy siodle — można by, ale z gębą tylko i z gołymi rękoma!..." Gdyby miał choć owe listy, to choćby się nimi do konfederatów nie wkupił, miałby przynajmniej przez nie księcia Janusza w ręku, boć owe listy mogły podkopać kredyt hetmana nawet u Szwedów... Więc za ich cenę można by było Oleńkę uratować... Lecz zły duch jakiś sprawił, że i listy zginęły. Kmicic, gdy wszystko myślą ogarnął, porwał się raz drugi za głowę. — Zdrajcam dla Radziwiłłów, zdrajca dla Oleńki, zdrajca dla konfederatów, zdrajca dla króla!... Zgubiłem sławę, cześć, siebie, Oleńkę!... Rana w twarzy paliła go jeszcze, ale w duszy piekł go żar stokroć boleśniejszy. Bo na dobitkę wszystkiego, cierpiała w nim i miłość własna rycerska. Był przecie przez Bogusława sromotnie pobity. Niczym były owe cięgi, które mu w Lubiczu sprawił pan Wołodyjowski. Tam pokonał go mąż zbrojny, którego na parol wyzwał, tu jeniec bezbronny, którego miał w ręku. Z każdą chwilą rosło w Kmicicu poznanie, w jak straszne i haniebne popadł terminy. Im dłużej w nie patrzył, tym jaśniej ich okropność widział i coraz nowe czarne kąty spostrzegał, z których wyglądały: hańba, sromota, zguba dla niego samego, dla Oleńki, krzywda dla ojczyzny — aż w końcu ogarnął go przestrach i zdumienie. — Zali ja to wszystko uczyniłem? — pytał sam siebie. I włosy powstały mu na głowie. — Nie może być! Chyba mnie jeszcze febris trzęsie! — zakrzyknął. — Matko Boża, nie może być!... — Ślepy! głupi warchole! — rzekło mu sumienie — nie byłoż ci to przy królu i ojczyźnie stanąć, nie byłoż ci posłuchać Oleńki! I porwał go żal jak wicher. Hej! żeby tak sobie mógł powiedzieć: Szwedzi przeciw ojczyźnie, ja na nich; Radziwiłł przeciw królowi — ja na niego! Dopieroż byłoby mu w duszy jasno i przejrzysto! Dopieroż by kupę zebrał zabijaków spod ciemnej gwiazdy i hasał z nimi jak Cygan na jarmarku, i podchodził Szwedów, i po brzuchach im przejeżdżał z czystym sercem, z czystym sumieniem, dopieroż by w sławie, jak w słońcu, stanął kiedyś przed Oleńką i rzekł: — Już ja nie banit, ale defensor patriae, miłujże mnie, jako ja ciebie miłuję! A dziś co? Lecz harda dusza, przywykła sobie folgować, nie chciała zrazu całkiem przyznać się do winy: Radziwiłłowie to tak go pogrążyli, Radziwiłłowie do zguby przywiedli, okryli niesławą, związali ręce, zbawili czci i kochania. Tu zgrzytnął pan Kmicic zębami, wyciągnął ręce ku Żmudzi, na której Janusz, hetman, siedział jak wilk na trupie — i począł wołać przyduszonym wściekłością głosem: — Pomsty! pomsty! Nagle rzucił się w desperacji na kolana w pośrodku izby i począł mówić: — Ślubuję Ci, Chryste Panie, tych zdrajców gnębić, zajeżdżać!... prawem, ogniem i mieczem ścigać, póki mi pary w gębie, tchu w gardzieli i żywota na świecie! Tak mi, Królu Nazareński, dopomóż! Amen! Aż mu jakiś głos wewnętrzny rzekł w tej chwili: — Ojczyźnie służ, zemsta na potem!... Oczy pana Andrzeja płonęły gorączką, wargi miał spiekłe i drżał cały jak we febrze; rękoma wymachiwał i gadając ze sobą głośno, chodził, a raczej biegał po izbie, potrącał nogami tapczany, aż wreszcie rzucił się jeszcze raz na kolana. — Natchnijże mnie, Chryste, co mam czynić, abym zaś nie oszalał! Wtem doszedł go huk wystrzału, który echo leśne odrzucało od sosny do sosny, aż przyniosło jakoby grzmot do chaty. Kmicic zerwał się i chwyciwszy szablę wypadł przed sień. — Co tam? — spytał żołnierza stojącego u proga. — Wystrzał, panie pułkowniku! — Gdzie Soroka? — Pojechał listów szukać. — W której stronie strzelono? Żołnierz ukazał wschodnią część lasu, zarośniętą gęstymi chaszczami. — Tam! W tej chwili dał się słyszeć tętent niewidzialnych jeszcze koni. — Pilnuj! — krzyknął Kmicic. Lecz z zarośli ukazał się Soroka, pędzący co koń wyskoczy, a za nim drugi żołnierz. Obaj dobiegli do chaty i zeskoczywszy z koni, wymierzyli spoza nich, jakby spoza szańców, muszkiety ku zaroślom. — Co tam? — spytał Kmicic. — Kupa idzie! — odparł Soroka. Kategoria:Potop